tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Turner
Jacob Turner (born 1965), called Jake by his friends, is a minor character in The IT Files. Jake is one of the four senior partners of Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards. Biography Jacob was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan, his parents a waitress and a bartender. Jacob's home life was a troubled one, thus he took to teenage angst hard. Despite ending up into drugs, anonymous sex and alcohol Jacob still managed respectable grades and was accepted into the University of California Los Angeles upon graduation. After telling both of his parents to just divorce already Jacob left Grand Rapids for LA, never to return. At UCLA Jacob studied law, eager to become a lawyer and earn his fortune. While not a fraternity man himself Jacob did his best to get in with the crowd, knowing that having connections would help him in his future law career. One challenge he and his friends cooked up was to only date women with the same first initial as their own, so Jacob sought out women whose names began with J. After a brief romance with Jean Buckner Jacob met his first wife, a soldier turned police officer, with whom he had two children. Soon after finishing Law School however Jacob soured on his marriage, in particular when he found out his wife was actually gay. Jacob could no longer stand to remain in LA and decided to move to New York to look for work, though he vowed to financially support his children. It was in New York that Jacob met Quincy Edwards, a gifted young lawyer at a large firm who faced prejudice due to his sexuality and ethnicity. Seeing an opportunity, Jacob boldly split off with Quincy from their first firm to form what would later become Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards. Mora Anderson was an early addition to the firm, a woman Jacob would have several flings with over the years, Camile Kennmore a latter addition who quickly rose through the ranks. After serveral years of enjoying the single life Jacob met and soon married Lynette Foxx, an aspiring young employee with the Paradise Foundation. While the law firm flourished, Jacob wanted to expand and offer his clients something unique. A chance meeting with a wealthy businessman who owned a Qin Disc collection soon make Jacob realize his firm could help clients in other ways. The firm would slowly shift into its current form, and as time went on Jacob was also introduced to Type-7 and hired his current assistant Eve Mercy. In 2008 when the Paradise Foundation fell Jacob got Lynette off the hook for any criminal activity, but their marriage soon dissolved as he started another affair with Mora. Lynette in turn wanted money after losing her job, and thus they broke apart after nearly nine years of marriage. Jacob became twice divorced but in spite of it all continued to live a happy life, enjoying being single again. Besides his fling with Mora Jacob has also had an ongoing flirtation with Shirley Lancaster. Personal Information * Current Age: 44 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 172 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Lynette Foxx, Ex-Wife Romances * Mora Anderson, Lover and Partner * Jaida Avary, Ex-Girlfriend * Jean Buckner, Ex-Girlfriend Partners * Quincy Edwards * Camile Kennmore Friends * Luna Trapani Appearances * None Trivia * Jacob is based on American actor Robert Downey Jr. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:TAKE